Miss Koi's Moment with DrWolf
by misskoifishpony
Summary: Miss Koi Fish Pony, a fanfic writer, gets to have a session with one of her favorite bronies...Dr.Wolf. What will they discuss in the office today?


**Author's Note: First of all, I want to dedicate this one-shot to my favorite brony analysts: and MLP Silver Quill. I love how positive, happy, and bright you guys are. I love both your Youtube Channels and videos. I appreciate all that you do for this community and you guys are my favorite bronies (along with Disneyfanatic2364 of course). I was actually inspired by the Dr. Wolf's cmc fanfic story on fimfiction. I love that story**** MissKoi doesn't own and didn't create the OC and the MLP Silver Quill OC, they belong to and MLP Silver Quill. MissKoi also doesn't own MLP, for it belongs to Lauren Faust and Discovery Family and Hasbro. The only thing I own is my OC Miss Koi Fish Pony. In terms of my OC, her body and design will look like the OC in my avatar, but she will have a different cutie mark and different colors for her coat and tail and eyes. Her appearance will be described in this story. Warning: MissKoi doesn't own the avatar image, it belongs to sushibagel on deviantart. MissKoi also doesn't own the cover art for this one-shot, it belongs to irislprince on deviantart.**

Miss Koi's Moment with

"Thank you so much for seeing me Dr. Wolf. I really appreciate this. I know how busy and compact your schedule can be." said the koi fish pony to the small white wolf in the office.

The koi fish pony had a long yet slender body complimented with a mermaid tail. The mermaid tail was accented with long, elegant and soft white fins that shimmered like transparent silk. There were even two extra smaller versions of these fins on the upper part of her mermaid tail. Her primary coat color is pearly white, and it was decorated with large inky black spots along with smaller red spots. She had two front hooves and little pony ears just like any pony, and she was the size of a regular pony too. Her cutie mark was a golden balancing scale. A balancing scale similar to the one representing the horoscope symbol for Libra. She had oval shaped brown eyes with styled eyelashes. To top it all off, she had thick and wavy white hair with streaks of black and red that went to the middle of her back.

The koi fish pony talked to from the top of the medium size yet wide fish tank placed where the couch would be in his office. Luckily, the height of tank allowed the koi fish pony to converse with the small white wolf on a comfortable eye level. As usual, the doctor sat in his arm chair and ready to take notes on his patient's session.

responded with "But of course Miss Koi. You were very considerate not only in making an appointment with me in advanced, but also in being so patient in waiting months for this appointment. I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you earlier."

Miss Koi smile and said "It's alright Doctor, I completely understand. I don't blame you for being so busy. You're the most popular doctor and wolf in all of Ponyville! Any pony who's any pony goes to you!"

Dr. Wolf let out an embarrassed chuckle while rubbing the back of his neck "Well, I uh…I don't know about that."

Miss Koi added "I also appreciate you in allowing me to…put this big huge tank in your office. I sure it wasn't the easy thing in the world to install. Especially in this space."

Dr. Wolf smiled and remarked "It is alright Miss Koi, I always strive to create a welcoming and comfortable environment for all my patients."

Miss Koi beamed at Dr. Wolf before pulling out what appeared to be a tin tea box. She handed to the intellectual wolf and cheerfully explained "Well to show my appreciation, here's a little gift from me to you."

Dr. Wolf looked at the tin tea box and it was labeled "Seaweed Tea". He grinned with glee showing all his little sharp teeth and said to Miss Koi "Oh my! Thank you for the generous gift Miss Koi."

Miss Koi answered "No problem, it was the least I can do. I hope you like it, or like tea in general."

Dr. Wolf replied "Yes, as a matter of fact, I do."

Miss Koi clapped her hooves and exclaimed "Wonderful! You're going to love it! Its flavor is a nice mixture between chamomile tea and green tea. It tastes splendidly with honey."

Dr. Wolf chuckled "Perhaps we can make some after our little session. Speaking of, tell me…what's on your mind today?"

Miss Koi was silent and nervous at Dr. Wolf's question, but despite her nerves, she hesitantly answered "Well, what I want to talk to you about…might be…a little…silly."

Dr. Wolf assured her with "Miss Koi…no subject or topic in this office can never be considered silly. Whatever is important to my patients is deeply important to me too. Whatever is important to you…Miss Koi…it's important to me too."

Miss Koi took a deep breath before answering "It's about…Fluttercord. Why is…Fluttercord not popular? Why is it unpopular? Why are bronies so willingly to put it down first before any other MLP ships?"

Dr. Wolf raised his eyebrow and questioned "Fluttercord?"

Miss Koi quickly added "Oh oops, sorry. Fluttercord is the shipping name for Fluttershy and Discord."

Dr. Wolf awed in realization "Ah…I see. Tell me…why do you personally think Fluttercord is unpopular in the brony fandom?"

Miss Koi explained "Well, there are multiple reason why I personally think Fluttercord is unpopular."

Dr. Wolf then said "Alright then, tell me the reasons."

Miss Koi then explained further "For the starters, Fluttercord is a very new shipping. Especially in comparison to ships like Celestia with Discord or Twilight with Discord. Before 'Keep Calm and Flutter On', Fluttercord was very much a crack shipping. A very ridiculous and random shipping that had no future in the show itself. After 'Keep Calm and Flutter On', Fluttercord had to build itself throughout Season 3 and Season 4 including all the seasonal breaks in between. While ships like Dislestia and Discolight, had ever since 'The Return of Harmony' to build themselves up. They had all of Season 2, Season 3, Season 4, and season breaks to gain the popularity it has. They had many years to build their popularity, while Fluttercord only had a very small amount of time in comparison."

Dr. Wolf scratched his chin before answering "Hmmmm…so what you're saying is…Fluttercord simply needs time to build it's popularity?"

Miss Koi responds with "I'm afraid it's not as simple as that. You see, Fluttercord has major competition. It has to compete with the well-established ships like Celestia with Discord and Twilight with Discord. It even has to compete with Pinkie Pie and Discord. Those three ships did compete with each other when they first established, but they were also building in the same popularity together. Now after years of the premier 'Return to Harmony', the three major ships for Discord are in first place together. Fluttercord has to build its popularity but also compete with not just two ships, but three ships. But not just brand new ships, but three very popular ships in the brony fandom. It's hard for a ship to, pardon the pun, take off if has to sail with ships that have bigger sails and a lot more men for their crew."

Dr. Wolf silently took notes on Miss Koi's reasons. Once he was done with that, he asked "And the other reasons?"

Miss Koi replied "The biggest element for a ship to be follow-able is believability. And there are bronies in the fandom that still don't believe in the authenticity of Discord's and Fluttershy's friendship. And the biggest support for this ship, and for any romantic ship, is the solid friendship foundation. I can see why some bronies might feel this way because on how short 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' was. And time is a major factor if you want to convince an audience of a friendship and of a relationship."

Dr. Wolf clicked his pen, then looked up to Miss Koi before suggesting "Do you think that if Season 5 and seasons after that had episodes dedicated to expanding on Discord's and Fluttershy's friendship, the bronies would start believing in the authenticity of their relationship?"

Miss Koi sighed "It's a start. However, the episode 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' almost had a clear image set for Discord and Fluttershy. And bronies definitely took this message to heart. Discord and Fluttershy will….always…be…friends. And nothing more. There's no way that their relationship can be any more than that. It can never build to romance. The bronies took this image so much to heart that they feel like romance would ruin their friendship."

Dr. Wolf gave Miss Koi a curious look then explained "Hmmm…I have never looked at it that way. But now that you have explained it…I can see that within our brony community. It seems like bronies have a fear of romance in general when it comes to the show. But this is due to the limited amount of exposure we are given on this topic. Especially in terms of the mane 6 or other main character romances. We fear of the unknown. We have great fear about things we do not know yet. However, bronies do need to have faith in our MLP staff because the writers have proven to us that they can write many different kinds of stories. And these writers do understand and care for these characters like we do. Just like in real life, authentic and stable romantic relationships do not take away the friendship part of the relationship. It certainly doesn't have the power to do so. And the MLP writers would never take away the most important aspect of the show. Not from any character or their relationships. Let me ask you this Miss Koi…do you think it's wrong for Discord and Fluttershy just being friends?"

Miss Koi quickly perked up and responded "Oh no! There's nothing wrong with that. In my opinion, if the MLP staff doesn't ship Discord and Fluttershy together in the show, especially when the show ends, I would support their friendship 100%. Their friendship is so unique, so endearing, and it embodies what the show is all about. I would only support this if they don't end up randomly shipping Discord with some pony else like Celestia. The reason why I would have a problem with this is because…the show has established so many moments and examples of the Fluttershy and Discord relationship to the audience! So far, the show has established a building and growing relationship between the two! While ships like Celestia and Discord, are at the baby steps of forgiveness and friendship. "

Dr. Wolf questioned "Are these moments between Fluttershy and Discord….romantic?"

Miss Koi then explained with slight hesitation "Well…not exactly romantic moments. There are technically moments of friendship. However, they're moments that speak of a deep and powerful friendship that can speak beyond the lines of friendship. It's hard to explain."

Dr. Wolf adjusted his glasses before suggesting "Can you think of, perhaps, moments in the show that speaks of this deep and powerful friendship between Fluttershy and Discord?"

Miss Koi then pointed out "The best examples would have to be the Season 4 finale episode, when Discord and Fluttershy were captured by Tirek in those floating bubbles. Fluttershy was exclaiming to Twilight how they were not worth it. How Twilight shouldn't sacrifice her magic for their safety. But then Discord tells Fluttershy that she is worth it. To Discord, Fluttershy's worth is beyond the worth of magic. And this is coming from a creature who prides himself on his magic. This is coming from a creature who uses magic for everything! And as for Fluttershy, she broke down and cried deeply when Discord tossed aside their friendship for Tirek. She kept exclaiming why he was doing it. Unlike the others at the time who kept doubting Discord's word, Fluttershy was the only one who truly believed in him. She didn't create distrust between herself and Discord. She fully gave him her faith in him, she believed the good that was in him. And when Discord apologized to her, Fluttershy still forgave him and let him know that she understood why he did. Despite her own tears…despite the hurtful betrayal in her heart…she knew that Discord needed their friendship…she knew that she needed their friendship…and that friendship can only live in the mercy of forgiveness. I can go on and on about the other moments in that episode that displays their relationship. And yet…the brony fandom ignores all that and pays attention to Discord giving Celestia flowers and a wink! It was so crazy that the writer Megan McCarthy had to post on twitter how it was a sign of apology, not romance."

Miss Koi then softly slapped her front hoof in her face to show her irritation.

After Dr. Wolf wrote some new notes and gave them a quick overall review, he softly comforted Miss Koi with "It seems like the core reason why Fluttercord's unpopularity bugs you so much is because there are more, what it appears to be, moments in the show itself that institutes a bond between Discord and Fluttershy yet this ignored because the bronies simply pay attention to moments that they prefer. For example, they want to see moments between Celestia and Discord because like you, they are looking for evidence for their own ships and theories. You feel like they should notice something that seems so obvious? You feel like bronies should notice a relationship that seems more canon than their ships?"

Miss Koi sighed before answering "I have nothing against the other Discord shippings. Every pony has a right to ship whatever they want….but…I feel like no matter how many precious moments Discord and Fluttershy share on the show, it will be ignored because bronies still see it as a crack pairing. Just some silly fantasy that will never happen."

Dr. Wolf took a moment to reflect on this, but he could clearly hear the specific tone in her voice when she gave that last statement. There was passion, sadness, and hope for something she cared about. He then softly asked "Tell me Miss Koi…why are you passionate about Fluttercord? Why do you think bronies see it as a silly fantasy that will never happen? "

Miss Koi looked up at Dr. Wolf and saw a soothing smile and a warm gaze on her face. This helped encourage her to speak with a small smile on her face "Like I said before, their friendship truly stands as a testament for what this show about. No matter who or what you are…no matter what mistakes we have made…there will always be ponies that will understand you….and there will be ponies that want to be your friend. Discord may have been considered a villain, and had his fair share of mistakes, but deep down he just wanted a friend who could understand and appreciate him. And that friend was Fluttershy. Once Fluttershy got to know him, she could see how lonely he was…how sweet and fun he could be if he had a friend. In the end, she ended up needing his friendship as well. In my opinion, some of the sweetest romances have blossomed from deep and strong friendships. Just imagine the powerful message that the show would be sending to kids if they made Fluttershy and Discord a couple. Not only would they be teaching them that looks and appearance doesn't matter in a relationship, but also that we need to truly get know our potential lovers and be friends with them before starting a romantic relationship. In fact, their romantic relationship would be stronger if they started out as friends. It would still be a friendship lesson for the show to technically tackle, however it's a lesson taken to a whole new level. I'm not saying to the staff 'Make Discord and Fluttershy a couple by the end of Season 5!' What I'm saying is, slowly build this beautiful relationship. In terms of why I think bronies see this Fluttercord relationship as a silly fantasy, I think…it goes to the age issue. Discord is an immortal being, while Fluttershy is mortal. I guess bronies don't want Discord to comprise his immortality for Fluttershy, or for Fluttershy to comprise her mortality for Discord."

Dr. Wolf gave Miss Koi a bright and sweet smile after her thoughtful explanation was through. He commented "I can see why you're so passionate about their relationship Miss Koi. I have always admired their relationship as well, their dynamic has always been a great interest for me to analyze and discuss. But you have just putted it in a new light for me to explore. I personally don't participate in shipping myself, but I admire the beautiful message and interpretation you see in this couple. Not only that, you have found something that could possibly work in the show as well. In terms of the morality vs immortality, it certainly reminds of the fanfic stories "Forever Young" and "Dearest Fluttershy". However, it is hard to say whenever these characters would give up their own way of living for each other because the show hasn't present any episodes or evidence to give light into the matter. This subject of life and death for these characters can be very hard for bronies because they care for the characters so much. They love the characters for who they are and they don't want any changes in their character. This makes me curious on one thing…do you think the MLP staff would make Fluttershy and Discord a couple based on what is shown so far?"

Miss Koi replied "Hmmm based on how romance has been handled so far in the show…it's really hard to say. I have a gut feeling no, yet my heart wants to hope so. Then again, the MLP staff as surprise us before so many times…I mean 'Keep Calm and Flutter On' is a testament to that. I know that I wouldn't be a Fluttercord shipper if it weren't for that episode alone."

Dr. Wolf then added "Indeed. The show staff always seems to like surprising us, don't they? We can only hope for more wonderful surprises in the future."

Miss Koi smiled "Amen!"

Dr. Wolf let out a soft chuckle before giving his final critical analysis "Now that you have reflected on your passion for Fluttercord…does it truly matter if it's popular or not?"

Miss Koi let out a little smile before turning her attention back to Dr. Wolf "No…I guess not. It doesn't make me love it less."

Dr. Wolf concluded with "And I believe that is what truly matters in the end. Just because a thought or an idea you have about the show may not be the hot topic to all the fandom, that doesn't mean you should not believe in it yourself. We all have our own thoughts and ideas about MLP and why we love it and what we can hope from it. I know that I do and that sometimes ponies may disagree with me about that. However, it's important to be respectful and courteous to others about their topics as well. In order to produce healthy conversation and discussion, we need to acknowledge a safe environment where all voices matter. We need to acknowledge that what they bring to the table matters. And I think that is one of the positive traits about the brony fandom is that…we allow ourselves to be creative with ideas and discussions about the show we love, and then create a place where we can converse to each other about it. In this process, we can learn something new from each other like I did with you today about this topic. Does this make sense Miss Koi?"

Miss Koi's face beamed and exclaimed "Yeah, it truly does. Thank you so much Dr. Wolf."

Dr. Wolf replied "No problem. Now…let me boil some of that tea you brought us."

Just as Dr. Wolf was getting out of his chair, something large and heavy crashed through the middle of the roof of the office. Pieces of wood and tile were everywhere, and it created a huge dust cloud in the office. The dust cloud caused Miss Koi and Dr. Wolf to cough and cover her eyes. When the fog cleared, they were able to see what caused the roof to break.

"Silver Quill?! What…what are you doing here?" exclaimed a shocked Dr. Wolf.

Miss Koi's face gleamed and her grin widen all the way to her ears. First a day with Dr. Wolf, and now, she got to meet Silver Quill! This day couldn't get any better!

She gave a friendly wave to Silver Quill and exclaimed "Hi Mr. Quill!"

While still battered and bruised on the floor, the hippogriff slightly raised his head towards the white wolf before him and remarked "Sorry about interrupting you Doc, but I was practicing my flying and well…let's just say I ran into some geese in the sky…some unmistakably rude words were exchanged…he threw the first wing and…"

Dr. Wolf raised his paw in front of Silver Quill in order to stop his explanation and then said "I-I don't want to know. Just please…be a little more cautious next time."

Silver Quill grinned and chuckled "Will do Doc!"

Miss Koi then asked Silver Quill "Would you like to join us for tea Mr. Silver Quill?"

Silver Quill nervously replied with "Does it have caffeine in it? My last experience with caffeine wasn't a pleasant one."

Miss Koi giggled "Don't worry Mr. Quill…."

Silver Quill interrupted her with "Oh no please, just Silver Quill. Mr. Quill was my uncle twice removed."

Miss Koi giggled before continuing "Don't worry Silver Quill, this is a calming tea. It will help you get your mind off of…what happened earlier today."

Silver Quill answered "Well in that case, I'm in!"

While the hippogriff and the koi fish pony happily converse with each other, Dr. Wolf peacefully chuckled to them "It's good to be helping."

_The End_


End file.
